1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a crystalline fibrous potassium titanate which has excellent heat resistant and heat insulating property.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventors have studied and found that fibrous alkali metal titanates can be produced by a flux method wherein a mixture of the components of alkali metal oxide and titanium oxide and a flux is melted and the molten product is cooled and washed with an acid or water to remove the flux. This process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,143.
However, the flux method has disadvantages that the flux is expensive and the special steps for separating the flux and recovering the flux are required.